16 Października 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:20 Królowie śródmieścia odc. 7/13 - Kobiety na tle miasta; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:10 Królowie śródmieścia odc. 8/13 - Dziewczyna gangstera; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:55 Złota sobota ; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:35 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1359; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1747 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Na własne oczy - Perecowicze; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Ojciec Mateusz odc.19 - Osaczony - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4533; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4534; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan odc. 1748 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania odc. 1360; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kajtuś odc.7 - Kajtek gra na perkusji; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Karol-papież, który pozostał człowiekiem cz.1 - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 21:55 Karol-papież, który pozostał człowiekiem cz.2 - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 23:20 Miecz prawdy odc.7 - Tożsamość; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:15 Gatunek; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 02:10 Kino nocnych marków - Moja najgorsza przyjaciółka; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006) 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Telezakupy 06:25 Z lotu ptaka - odc. 7; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka-Jedynak 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg odc.17/26 - Super pudel Puk; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 139 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15 10:55 Koło Fortuny 11:30 Cogito - Nad Niemnem odc.2/4; serial TVP 12:30 Cogito - Syzyfowe prace odc.2 - 1884 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 13:25 Cogito - Zanim stąd odejdę, proszę was...; film dokumentalny 14:00 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? 14:05 Córki McLeoda odc.125 - Udawanie; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 15:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:55 Egzamin z życia odc.14; serial TVP 16:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 18:30 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów ; widowisko rozrywkowe 19:00 Zagadkowa blondynka (3); zabawa quizowa 20:05 Na dobre i na złe odc. 380 - Zawód na całe życie - (również w TVP HD); serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko ; zabawa quizowa 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Czas na miłość - Rybka zwana Wandą - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1988) 01:20 Mąż innej kobiety kraj prod.USA (2000) 02:55 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20: Finał - Ghana-Brazylia 04:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News Odcinek: 107 7:00 TV market 7:15 Wielka wygrana Odcinek: 594 8:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 116 Sezon: 5 8:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 117 Sezon: 5 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 300 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 301 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 44 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 45 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 108 Sezon: 3 11:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 233 13:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 118 Sezon: 5 13:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 119 Sezon: 5 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 967 14:45 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 14 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 109 Sezon: 3 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 302 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 303 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 968 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 20:00 Rozmowy nocą 21:58 Polsat Boxing Night - news (w przerwie filmu) 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:15 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 5 23:15 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 6 0:15 Garażowe dni 2:30 Nagroda gwarantowana Odcinek: 322 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 318 4:30 Zakazana kamera Odcinek: 515 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 187 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1169 Sezon: 7 11:35 Salon gry 12:10 Mango Telezakupy 12:40 Sąd rodzinny 13:40 Detektywi 14:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:55 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 3 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 188 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Podwójne ryzyko 22:10 Matrix Reaktywacja 1:00 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 4 2:00 Nocne granie 3:20 Uwaga! 3:40 Rozmowy w toku 4:35 Nic straconego 5:35 Uwaga! TVP Info Opole 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:24 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:52 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Wszystko jasne 07:53 Opolskie w Unii Odcinek: 3 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Rozkminka 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:39 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:13 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Kurier Opolski - flesz popołudniowy 16:49 Pogoda 16:50 Rozkminka 17:00 Schlesien Journal 17:16 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier Opolski - wydanie główne 17:48 Sport 17:51 Pogoda 17:57 Wszystko jasne 18:05 Żyjmy zdrowo 18:15 Lapidarium opolskie 18:25 Studio pod bukiem 18:45 Winda regionu 19:05 Puls kościoła 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 21:50 Sport Opolski 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:46 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:04 Habemus Papam; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:41 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:34 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:44 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:07 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:18 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 03:27 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 03:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:11 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:44 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:04 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 05:13 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO TV 4 6:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 6:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 73, Meksyk 2006 7:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 8:55 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 100, Meksyk 2008 9:55 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 34, Hiszpania 2003 11:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Orlen 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 35, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 74, Meksyk 2006 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 101, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Włatcy móch - Magiczne moce - odc. 85, Polska 2009 20:30 Selekcja - Operacja "Kotlina" - odc. 6, Polska 2009 21:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 7, Australia 2008 22:05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Perfidna intryga - film erotyczny, USA 1:05 Rock'n'Style at Radio City - koncert 3:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:50 Roger Hodgson: The Voice of Supertramp - koncert 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:25 Cena marzeń Odcinek: 43 6:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 100 6:45 Inwazja Odcinek: 14 7:45 Twarzą w twarz Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 8:45 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 9:20 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 9:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 10:55 Telezakupy 12:35 Apetyt na kasę 13:30 Cena marzeń Odcinek: 44 14:30 Inwazja Odcinek: 15 15:25 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 15:55 Twarzą w twarz Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 16:55 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 17:25 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 19:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 20 19:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 20:05 Conagher 22:30 Bez skazy Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 23:35 Dexter Odcinek: 1 0:40 Dexter Odcinek: 2 1:15 Go! Laski! 4:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 347 9:00 Telemarket 9:30 Zdrada i miłość Odcinek: 34 10:30 Twarz Analii Odcinek: 34 11:30 Miłosny nokaut Odcinek: 34 12:30 Telemarket 13:00 Domy nie do sprzedania Odcinek: 7 13:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 348 14:30 Zdrada i miłość Odcinek: 35 15:30 Twarz Analii Odcinek: 35 16:30 Miłosny nokaut Odcinek: 35 17:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 22 18:00 Gadżet i Gadżetnis Odcinek: 35 18:30 Odjazdowe zoo Odcinek: 13 18:45 Odjazdowe zoo Odcinek: 14 19:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 131 19:30 Goście z nieba 21:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 23 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 33 22:30 Szok wideo Odcinek: 7 23:30 Ktoś tu zwariował! Odcinek: 7 0:00 Od zera do bohatera Odcinek: 7 0:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 33 1:00 Nocne I-granie Odcinek: 89 3:00 Programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Dwa światy odc.17/26; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Obroża; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kubera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Szansa na Sukces - 16 urodziny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1354; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1732; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:35 Dwie bitwy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kocham Cię Polsko; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Młodzieży chowanie...; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Leśne dziedzictwo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 I kudłate, i łaciate - odc. 3; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Zanim stąd odejdę, proszę was...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1354; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy odc.82 - Radź sobie sam; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1732; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Na dobre i na złe odc.375 - Noc poślubna; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Ono; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2004); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Małgorzata Bela, Marek Walczewski, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Barbara Kurzaj, Andrzej Chyra, Anna Radwan, Eryk Lubos; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Jan Pietrzak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1354; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy odc.82 - Radź sobie sam; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1732; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe odc.375 - Noc poślubna; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Ono; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Jan Pietrzak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zanim stąd odejdę, proszę was...; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Tele 5 6:25 Denver, ostatni dinozaur Odcinek: 33 6:50 Denver, ostatni dinozaur Odcinek: 34 7:20 Telezakupy 8:50 Witam - pytam 8:55 Werdykt 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:05 Komandosi Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 13:00 Anita Odcinek: 33 14:00 Telezakupy 14:35 Na ratunek Odcinek: 13 15:05 Niezwykły przyjaciel 17:05 Anita Odcinek: 34 18:05 Waleczne serca 18:35 Na ratunek Odcinek: 14 19:05 Komandosi Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 20:05 Kick bokser V: Odkupienie 21:55 Do diabła z kryminałem Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 2 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Witam - pytam 23:20 Kronika kruka 1:15 Namiętność i zdrada 2:45 Rybia nocka Canal + 7:00 Łapu capu 7:10 Nie przegap 7:20 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 20 7:45 Łapu capu 8:00 Poirot - Pani McGinty nie żyje 9:40 A na koniec przyszli turyści 11:10 Miłosne gierki 13:10 Jadowity wróg 14:45 Jagodowa miłość 16:25 Skradziona kolekcja 17:55 Sposób na blondynkę 20:00 Łapu capu 20:10 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 20 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 21:00 Incredible Hulk 23:00 Nieznajomi 0:30 Uprowadzona 2:05 Piękność w opałach 3:55 Hallam Foe 5:15 Przylądek strachu HBO 6:00 Podryw na głupka 7:30 Pozdrowienia znad morza 9:25 Bratz 11:05 Wspaniała i kochana przez wszystkich 12:50 Wino i pocałunki 14:10 Wszystko jest możliwe 15:55 Liga najgłupszych dżentelmenów ratuje świat 17:35 W. 19:45 Cinema, cinema Odcinek: 43 20:10 Dwa światy 22:00 Wyposażony Odcinek: 2 22:30 Na stojaka! Odcinek: 245 23:00 Macbeth 0:50 Eliminator 2:30 Kuracja dla Goryla 4:15 Bezbożnik Cinemax 6:00 Wieża Suso 7:40 Pewnego lata 9:20 Przebudzenie 11:20 Ten, którego kocha 12:50 Zakochany Szekspir 14:50 Kawa z gwiazdami Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 4 15:15 Nie martw się o mnie 16:50 Wieża Suso 18:25 8 randek 20:00 Ślicznotka z Memphis 21:45 Czarny lód 23:30 Tajna broń SS 1:00 Wydział wewnętrzny 3:00 Epitafia Odcinek: 4 3:50 Zbuntowany 5:40 Ćwiczenia z dyscypliny - skórka Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn 9:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga 11:10 Boks - Gala w Chicago - waga ciężka: Andrzej Gołota - Marion Wilson 13:20 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Czarnogóra 15:20 Boks 17:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - studio 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Pamapol Siatkarz Wieluń - AZS UWM Olsztyn 20:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - studio 20:40 Boks - Gala z udziałem Tomasza Adamka 22:50 Boks - Gala z udziałem Andrzeja Gołoty 0:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 8:45 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 9:45 Formuła 1 - The Factory - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Hiszpania 11:15 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Francja - Austria 12:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 13:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Linzu - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 16:45 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 17:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 - mecz o 3. miejsce 18:50 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 19:45 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 - mecz finałowy 22:15 Kręgle - Zawody PBA Tour w USA 23:15 Strongman - Liga Mistrzów w Kanadzie 0:15 Sporty ekstremalne - Freeride Spirit 0:30 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 0:45 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Francja - Austria 1:30 Zakończenie programu BBC Entertainment 6:00 Londyn - scena klubowa Odcinek: 20 6:25 Rozbitkowie 2006: wojna wysp Odcinek: 18 7:15 Dalziel i Pascoe Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 8:10 Sprawy inspektora Lynleya Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 8:55 Doktor Who Odcinek: 13 9:45 Najsłabsze ogniwo Odcinek: 103 Sezon: 8 10:35 Dalziel i Pascoe Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 11:30 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 7 12:05 Hotel Zacisze Odcinek: 5 12:40 Sprawy inspektora Lynleya Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 13:30 Dalziel i Pascoe Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 14:25 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 7 15:05 Hotel Zacisze Odcinek: 3 15:40 Najsłabsze ogniwo Odcinek: 104 Sezon: 8 16:40 Doktor Who Odcinek: 13 17:15 Prawdziwe przekręty Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 17:40 Dalziel i Pascoe Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 18:40 Sprawy inspektora Lynleya Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 19:35 Prawdziwe przekręty Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 20:15 Gavin i Stacey Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 20:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 21:25 Nigdzie się nie wybieram Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 22:00 Morderca z Whitechapel Odcinek: 3 23:00 Budząc zmarłych Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 23:55 Gavin i Stacey Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 0:25 Absolutnie fantastyczne Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 0:55 Nigdzie się nie wybieram Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 1:30 Morderca z Whitechapel Odcinek: 3 2:15 Budząc zmarłych Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 3:05 Rozbitkowie 2006: wojna wysp Odcinek: 16 4:00 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 4:50 Prawdziwe przekręty Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 5:15 Siły pierwotne Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 07:20 Rozmowy istotne - Chantal Delsol; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Chopinowskie reminiscencje - Barkarola Fis-dur op.60; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Popielec odc.4 - Dymy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Złote koło; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Stanisław Wohl; wyk.:Teresa Lipowska, Ryszard Pietruski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Krzysztof Janczar, Zofia Czerwińska, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Janusz Bukowski, Tadeusz Janczar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Agata Szymczewska gra "Mity" op. 30 Karola Szymanowskiego; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 O co pytają nas wielcy filozofowie-wykłady prof. Leszka Kołakowskiego - Heraklit; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Poezja współczesna - Smuga światła-Mieczysław Jastrun; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Żyłowanie życia; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Poezja łączy ludzi - Dom poety (Krzysztof K. Baczyński); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:45 Rozmowy istotne - Chantal Delsol; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Brat naszego Boga; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Polska (1997); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Wilson Scott, Wojciech Pszoniak, Riccardo Cucciolla, Jerzy Nowak, Grażyna Szapołowska, Piotr Adamczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Kino jest sztuką - Konformista; dramat kraj prod.Włochy, Francja, Niemcy (1970); reż.:Bernardo Bertolucci; wyk.:Jean-Louis Trintignant, Stefania Sandrelli, Gastone Moschin, Enzo Tarascio; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 "Te Deum" na głosy solowe, chór i orkiestrę Krzysztofa Pendereckiego - Ojcu Świętemu Janowi Pawłowi II; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Pelota; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (1984); reż.:Jorgen Leth, Ole John; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Pod jednym dachem odc.3/11; serial komediowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1975); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Totus Tuus - Henryk Mikołaj Górecki; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kino rosyjskie - Niedokończony utwór na pianolę; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1977); reż.:Nikita Michałkow; wyk.:Aleksandr Kalyagin, Yelena Solovey, Yevgeniya Glushenko, Kseniya Minina, Sergei Nikonenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Cowboy Junkies - Trinity Live; koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 2 TM 2, 3 - chrześcijański rock; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Dekalog - Trzy; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Pakulnis, Joanna Szczepkowska, Artur Barciś, Dorota Stalińska, Krystyna Drochocka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocne - Na srebrnym globie; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Andrzej Żuławski; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Trela, Grażyna Dyląg, Waldemar Kownacki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Zakończenie dnia